staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Radio Romans - odc. 25/32 - Konsekwencje; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Radio Romans - odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zatańczmy - Julia w Meksyku (Mexico); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Na pięciolinii (JUGANDO EN UN PENTAGRAMA) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Budzimy do życia - odc. 34; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Domisie - Rozśmieszacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Daisy - Pasterka, odc. 1 (Daisy Bo - Peep); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wiosenne śniadanko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń (Spy kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Strażnicy nieba, cz. 1 (Tower of the Firstborn (I guardiani del cielo)); film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kyle XY - odc. 8 (Kyle XY, ep. 8, Memory Serves) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Janusz Krasiński. Cenzurowany życiorys; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 33; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Bezsenność; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 29; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Skradziona młodość, odc 55 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Rocking Chair Bear ep. 55); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:15 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 31 - Radio interaktywne - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Czego się nie robi z miłości (What I Did For Love) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Jonny Acker, Dorie Barton, Sean Andrews; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Czarny kot, biały kot (Crna macka, beli macor (Black cat, white cat)) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Austria (1998); reż.:Emir Kusturica, Grga Pitić; wyk.:Bajram Severdzan, Srdjan Todorovic, Florijan Ajdini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Matador (Matador); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (1986); Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc.19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 941 Nowa nauczycielka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 942 Śluby panieńskie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Kim McDonald - odc. 16 (You are what you eat - odc. 16); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 572; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 30; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wyjechani - txt.str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (23) zacisza braci Golców; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Hacjenda - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Szczur cwaniak (Rat Genius) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Dzikie gęsi (The Wild Geese) kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Wielka Brytania (1978); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1504 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 943 Cieplej niż w domu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Ryszarda Poznakowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 327 Cierpienia scenarzysty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:10 Podróże z żartem - Za jeden uśmiech ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pitbull - odc. 21 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 11/16 (Threat Matrix (Mexico)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Ulice Kultury (62); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Grzechy po polsku - (15) Podglądactwo; program Kamili Dreckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:20 XII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Kijowscy Soliści (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Zakręceni (Bien agites/Totally nuts); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2008); STEREO 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Serwis info; STEREO 01:44 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Akademia Muzyczna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 06.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:44 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:01 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:19 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:47 Transmisja sportowa - Gala boksu zawodowego - Warka; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - 06.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Serwis info; STEREO 01:44 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.45 Sonic X (63) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/Wlk. Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (38) - serial animo- wany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan I piraci (11) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet I Gadżetinis (34) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (26) - serial, USA 08.15 Power Rangers (312) - serial SF, USA; 08.45 Przygody w siodle (3,4) - serial, Australia/Kanada 09.45 Przebojowe dzieci - rozr. 10.45 Ostrze róży - film przygodowy, Hongkong 2004 13.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix w Bahrajnie - studio 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix w Bahrajnie - wyścig 15.45 20 tysięcy mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 1996 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (279) 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy (142): Skłócarz i Godzilla - serial, Pol. 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (86) - serial. USA 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (85) - serial, USA 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości (9) - serial krym., USA 23.05 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 00.05 Sposób użycia (S) - serial komediowy, USA 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki 05.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 6 (80): Daniel nie żyje - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz. wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 39 i pół (5): Profesjonalista - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Karolak 12.45 Teraz albo nigdy! (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.25 Wallace i Gromit Klątwa królika - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 16.00 Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem (2-ost.) - film biograficzny, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/Polska/Włochy 2005, reż. Giacomo Battiato 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Teraz albo nigdy! (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk 23.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - kulisy 23.35 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.50 Szkoła auto - program motoryzacyjny 01.10 Trujący bluszcz - thriller, USA 1992, reż. KattShea Ruben 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Teleskiep 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.50 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07.20 Eurolinia plus 07.35 Pokemon (231, 232) - serial 08.35 Wszystko o zwierzętach (16): Gus, niedźwiedź grizzly - serial dok., Wielka Brytania 09.10 Żółte psisko - film familijny, USA 1957 10.55 Galileo - magazyn 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 13.55 Pierwszy rok z życia pandy - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka kobiet Puchar Polski - finał 17.00 Trampolina (11) 18.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Big Brother 5: Finał (1) 21.00 Włatcy móch (45) - serial 21.30 Big Brother 5: Finał (2) 22.30 Big Brother 5: Show 23.00 Big Brother 5: Finał (3} 00.00 Wszystko o Adamie - komedia romant, Irlandia/USA/Wielka Brytania 2000 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport 02.35 Eurolinia plus 02.50 Big Brother 5: Finał (1) 03.35 Big Brother 5: Finał (2) 04.25 Big Brother 5: Finał (3} 05.15 TV Market 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1432; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1433; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1434; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 553; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (13); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 924* - Kto płacze w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Królowej Pokoju w Tarnowskich Górach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 9 - Krzyżacy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 10 - Siła propagandy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (14); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Doktor Niewo; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 8; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Co posiejesz człeku, to zbierzesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Centrum Archeologii Śródziemnomorskiej UW.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Michał Bajor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 554; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 74 - Bezsenna noc Noddy'ego (No nap for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (29); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 28; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 554; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 74 - Bezsenna noc Noddy'ego (No nap for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Co posiejesz człeku, to zbierzesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 9 - Krzyżacy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 10 - Siła propagandy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 924* - Kto płacze w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Erhard Busek - były kanclerz Austrii (1991 - 1995), (Wiedeń, Austria); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Doktor Niewo; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na chybił trafił; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Zenon Dagiel - odc. 49; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień III); STEREO 09:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 74 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - PSV Eindhoven (Fiorentina - PSV Eindhoven) kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2008); STEREO 11:55 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - PSV Eindhoven (Fiorentina - PSV Eindhoven) kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2008); STEREO 12:45 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Valmalenco (cross) (Puchar Świata - Valmalenco (cross)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 13:40 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. 1982 - Polska - ZSRR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Złomrex Częstochowa; STEREO 18:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 18:40 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 19:20 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 19:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 20:10 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 20:35 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień IV); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:05 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Złomrex Częstochowa; STEREO 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 8:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni (2-ost.) 10:00 W pierwszym brzasku 12:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w pudełku czekoladek (8) 16:00 Dzikie serca (9) 17:00 Dzikie serca (10) 18:00 Panna Marple: Uśpione morderstwo 20:00 Obcy przyjaciel 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Niedoręczone listy (2) 0:00 Ostatni przyjaciel 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Niedoręczone listy (2) 4:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena Ale Kino! 8:00 Późne popołudnie 9:30 Zapach wanilii 11:05 ale krótkie: Czy Bóg gra w piłkę? 11:45 Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw 13:15 Podkręć piłkę jak Beckham 15:15 Moja miłość 17:15 Million Dollar Hotel 19:25 Sławni i bogaci: James Belushi 20:00 Poirot: Lusterko nieboszczyka 21:00 Poirot: Kradzież biżuterii w hotelu Grand Metropolitan 22:00 Simpatico 23:55 Bezimienni 1:40 Czas Cyganów 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Obszary trawiaste 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Zamarznięte morza 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 9:00 Człowiek rekin 11:00 Świat przyrody: Rekin młot 12:00 Żarłacze białe w strefie śmierci 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Obszary trawiaste 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Zamarznięte morza 16:00 Szczęki w powietrzu 17:00 Szczęki w powietrzu 2 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Poruszyć niebo i ziemię 19:00 Małpie życie (7) 19:30 Małpie życie (8) 20:00 Życie ssaków: Wszystkożercy (6/10) 21:00 Historia życia: Początki życia w oceanie (1/5) 22:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Kość słoniowa 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Na ratunek kotu 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 1:00 Małpie życie (7) 1:30 Małpie życie (8) 2:00 Życie ssaków: Wszystkożercy (6/10) 3:00 Historia życia: Początki życia w oceanie (1/5) 4:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Kość słoniowa 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Na ratunek kotu AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (128) 7:00 Szczury wodne (129) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (15) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (16) 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (8) 11:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (9) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (11) 13:00 Misja: Epidemia (12) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (6) 15:00 Szczury wodne (128) 16:00 Szczury wodne (129) 16:55 Zawód glina 2 (6) 17:25 Paco i jego ludzie (12) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (13) 20:00 Żniwiarz (3) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (10) 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni (6) 0:00 Sztorm stulecia (3-ost.) 1:40 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (1) 2:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (10) 3:40 Miejsce zbrodni (6) 4:30 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 7:10 Doktor Who (6) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (56) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (57) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (58) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (59) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (60) 10:25 Doktor Who (5) 11:15 Doktor Who (6) 12:05 Doktor Who (7) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (10) 20:00 Tajniacy (6) 21:00 Milczący świadek (10) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (10) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (4) 1:50 Tajniacy (6) 2:45 Milczący świadek (10) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (6) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (10) 5:30 Allo, Allo (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (15) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (16) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 9:00 Kuchenne koszmary (7) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (15) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (16) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (16) 13:45 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 14:40 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (10) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (11) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 19:00 Superdomy (2) 20:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (10) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (11) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 0:00 Superdomy (2) 0:50 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (18) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 2:35 Ukryty potencjał (10) 3:00 Ukryty potencjał (11) 3:25 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 4:20 Superdomy (2) 5:10 Przywrócić chwałę (5) Canal + 7:00 Filantropia czy biznes 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody (7/13) 8:30 Kiler-ów 2-óch 10:25 Łapu-capu extra 10:55 Grubasem być 12:30 Conrack 14:10 Ryś 16:35 Pod słońce 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 22:25 Zabójczy numer 0:20 Apocalypto 2:35 Sara 4:25 Ergo Proxy (17) 4:55 Deser: Milo 55160 5:25 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 6:05 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami Canal + Film 7:00 Babe 8:55 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Podziemne życie kreta (6/13) 11:30 Droga do Eldorado 13:00 Deser: Argentyńskie tango 13:15 Kopia Mistrza 15:00 Most do Terabithii 16:35 Deser: Matopos 16:50 Czyja to kochanka? 18:15 Szkoła dla drani 20:00 Życie na podsłuchu 22:15 Maroon 5 23:25 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 1:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 3:50 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 5:10 Kobieta z prowincji 6:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:45 Tajniki przyrody 5 (55) 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 19:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 3:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 5:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 Johnny Test 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Czułe słówka 8:10 Camarón 10:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber 10:40 Prezent pod choinkę 12:15 Miejsce zwane domem 14:10 Dwaj bracia 16:00 Rok życia 17:45 Czułe słówka 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Uciec przed przeszłością 22:00 Wojna Harta 0:05 Człowiek widmo 2 1:35 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 3:45 Tajemna moc Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (3) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (46) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (47) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Podróże ze smakiem (1) 10:00 Zmień swój styl (6) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 12:00 Szalone nożyczki (2) 13:00 10 lat mniej (1) 13:30 10 lat mniej (2) 14:00 Randka na czas (34) 14:30 Randka na czas (35) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (3) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (1) 16:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (2) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (6) 18:00 10 lat mniej (1) 18:30 10 lat mniej (2) 19:00 Porzucić czy powrócić (1) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (96) 23:00 10 lat mniej (1) 23:30 10 lat mniej (2) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (1) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (96) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (7) 2:30 Czego pragną mężczyźni (8) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (5) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (6) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (96) 5:00 Areszt domowy (2) 5:30 Sekrety baletu (6) Discovery Channel 6:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu 6:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Podrasowane ciężarówki 7:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (2) 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Żółtodzioby 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Długie nieprzespane noce 14:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (3) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 18:00 Największe z największych: Wyścig największych kolejek górskich 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (8) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Klown na rodeo 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Oszukać śmierć (4) 23:00 Brudna robota: Instalator billboardów 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Ucieczka z amazońskiej dżungli 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 2:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Epidemia pleśni 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Klown na rodeo 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Oszukać śmierć (4) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (1) 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 9:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 10:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 12:00 Brainiac (1) 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 15:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 16:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 18:00 Brainiac (2) 19:00 Brainiac (4) 20:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (1) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 22:00 Supermaszyny: Maszyny do robót ziemnych 23:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 0:00 Brainiac (2) 1:00 Brainiac (4) 2:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (1) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 3:50 Supermaszyny: Maszyny do robót ziemnych 4:40 Faceci w bieli (1) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (1) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Intryga w Stambule 7:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (1) 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 9:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 10:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 12:00 Intryga w Stambule 13:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (1) 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 15:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 16:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 18:00 Intryga w Stambule 19:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (1) 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 21:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 22:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Czarownice z Salem 0:00 Intryga w Stambule 1:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (1) 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Czarownice z Salem 3:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 3:55 Teorie spiskowe (1) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Czarownice z Salem 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Kursk - podwodna ofiara Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Bernard i Bianka 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 I wszystko jasne 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Watts 8:45 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Paryżu 11:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 12:45 Magazyn olimpijski 13:00 Kolarstwo: Tour des Flandres 17:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 19:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 20:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 20:15 Gimnastyka sportowa: Mistrzostwa Europy w Clermont-Ferrand 22:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 23:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 23:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 23:45 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 0:15 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 4:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 6:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 7:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 8:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: 2. wyścig w Bahrajnie 9:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Bahrajnie 10:45 Wyścigi superstocków: Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 11:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Superpuchar Porsche w Bahrajnie 12:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: 2. wyścig w Bahrajnie 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Lierop 14:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 14:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Brands Hatch (Wielka Brytania) 15:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 16:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 16:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 18:30 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Lierop 19:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 21:30 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 22:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Brands Hatch (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 2:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Cyfrowy flirt 7:25 Co takiego? 8:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (14) 9:35 Elvis 11:15 Tysiące mil samotności 13:00 Cinema, cinema 13:30 Auta 15:25 Zaina z gór Atlas 17:05 Grzanie ławy 18:30 Posejdon 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 21:40 Historia przemocy 23:15 Domowe spumoni 0:45 Pechowy cadillac 2:10 Summer G 3:50 Zimny jak głaz 5:20 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Szczwany lis 7:40 Republikanin 9:20 Różowa Pantera 10:50 Diabeł w pudełku 12:25 Na dobre i złe 13:55 Barcelona 15:35 Dżungla 16:55 Przed metą 18:50 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 20:20 Ukryta tożsamość 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (13) 22:50 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 0:35 Na stojaka! (197) 1:05 Capote 2:55 Burzliwy czas 4:35 Życie bez snu HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (13) 11:20 Super tata 12:50 Nieudacznik 14:20 Szalone lato 15:50 Super tata 17:25 Nieudacznik 18:55 Szalone lato 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (4) 20:55 Faceci w korkach 22:30 Świntuszyć po zmroku 23:55 Ekipa (4) 0:20 Nie-ostry dyżur 1:55 Napoleon i ja 3:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków (1) 8:40 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (6) 9:10 Rodzina do kina 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Orły i Wilki (1/15) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Spełnione marzenie (2/15) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Mamo, czy kury potrafią mówić? 11:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 2B/67 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 35/56 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski 14:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Granatowi jeźdźcy 14:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Czarne diamenty 16:00 Seans sensacji 16:05 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Jędrek Gąsienica - Krwawy (3/6) 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość do Heleny (3/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (134) 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 1 21:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 21:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 21:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Jak żyć 0:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin 0:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Zofia 1:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Rafał z lasu 1:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Babunia 1:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Czy znacie Walerię M? 2:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: 483 km 2:25 Seans sensacji 2:30 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 3:55 Seans sensacji: Łowca nazistów 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:10 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Gabriel Fauré: Requiem 10:50 Muzyka sakralna: Giuseppe Verdi: Requiem 12:15 Muzyka sakralna: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Requiem 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Iwan Groźny 19:05 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II symfonia e-moll op. 27 20:05 Frank Bridge: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Gioachino Rossini: 'Kopciuszek' 23:20 Ysaye Quartet i Vahan Mardirossian na Letnim Festiwalu w Reims, 2003 0:05 Około północy: Freddy Cole na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:05 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2006! Hors Chant - John Tchicai 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Fred Wesley na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (37) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (41) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (36) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (8) 8:00 Noddy (30) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (11) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (19) 8:30 Pingu (6) 8:40 SamSam (5) 8:50 Rumcajs (52) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (96) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (21) 9:45 Bracia koala (71) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (61) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy (29) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (10) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (18) 11:30 Pingu (5) 11:40 SamSam (4) 11:50 Rumcajs (51) 12:00 Pingu (4) 12:05 Polly World 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (28) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (36) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (40) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (35) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (7) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (95) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20) 16:45 Bracia koala (70) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (60) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (30) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (12) 18:25 Pingu (5) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (10) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (21) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (29) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 14:30 Made 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Moja własna gwiazda 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Slacker Cats 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 7:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (5) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (6) 9:00 Zwariowana nauka (7) 9:30 Zwariowana nauka (8) 10:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów (1/2) 11:00 Sekrety serca: Impulsy nerwowe 12:00 Lot nad Afryką 13:00 Lis z Hollywood 14:00 Raj węży 15:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w starorzeczu 15:30 Ukryte światy: Drzewołazy 16:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 17:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 19:00 Premiera: Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Lądowanie w Normandii 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Odbicie Francji 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 0:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 1:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 1:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Lądowanie w Normandii 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Odbicie Francji 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 4:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie Planete 5:45 Indie dla koneserów: Magia Makaibari (2/6) 6:15 Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa (3/6) 6:45 Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu (4/6) 7:10 Ostatni łowca słoni 8:05 Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 8:35 Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) 9:05 Skrzydlata potęga: Chrzest bojowy B-1 (8/10) 10:00 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 11:00 Niezły kanał (5) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 12:25 Przyroda Ukrainy 13:20 Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 14:20 Notatki z wyprawy: Biegun północny (5-ost.) 15:20 Czerwony Elvis 16:55 W cieniu Nefertuma 18:00 Ku pamięci Aleksandra Litwinienki 19:05 Kowboj Kupidyn 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: Droga do nowoczesnego lotnictwa (9/10) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 22:15 Ciało po zamachu 23:15 Niezły kanał (5) 23:25 Wojna wiadomości 0:55 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Wielki krok ludzkości (2/6) 1:40 Ukryta prawda. Masowe groby w Gwatemali 2:35 Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze (1/5) 3:25 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 3:50 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1039) 8:00 Samo życie (1040) 8:30 Samo życie (1041) 9:00 Samo życie (1042) 9:30 Samo życie (1043) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Trędowata (14) 13:00 Graczykowie: Pikunio (31) 13:30 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Dwugłowy pies (27) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Co za dużo, to niezdrowo (12) 17:00 Dziki (6) 18:00 Tylko miłość (27) 19:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (14) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Psie serce: Fila (19) 23:30 Tylko miłość (27) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Polowanie na czarownice (12) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 9:10 Boks: Gala w Boltonie 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 13:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 15:20 Żużel: 1. liga polska 17:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 19:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 21:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 23:50 Boks: Gala w Boltonie 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:10 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 11:20 K.O. TV Classics: Gala boksu w Atlantic City 12:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 15:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 16:30 Clip 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 21:40 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Niezatapialna Molly Brown 8:45 Aleksander Wielki 11:25 Trzy kamelie 13:20 Torpeda poszła! 15:00 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Essexa 16:45 Gorące miliony 18:30 Ścieżki chwały 20:00 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 21:00 Burza mózgów 22:45 Dziwolągi 23:55 Godzina 13 1:15 Burza mózgów 3:00 Wzgórze 5:10 Piękny i zły Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (22/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (3/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (18/51) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (19/51) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 6. Ogólnopolski Konkurs Młodych Talentów Sztuki Kulinarnej 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Co widział księżyc 15:00 Kapitan Jack 16:55 Przygody Hucka Finna (1/4) 18:00 Dishdogz 19:45 Waleczne serca 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 21:55 Prawo pięści (8/12) 22:55 Bilard: Grand Prix Polski WiK Pol Tour w 10-bil 0:05 Historia O 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: 22 minuty (31) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Objawienie wiedźm (24) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Witamy w Akademii Pacific Coast (1) 7:40 Aparatka: Pomylone wiadomości (7) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Kosmiczna wyprawa (22) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (2) 8:55 Dzień filmowy 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (22) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (23) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (4) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Dziwne stworzenia (18) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 10:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (23) 11:00 Dzień filmowy 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 11:30 Dzień filmowy 11:40 Misa i wilki 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 13:55 Dzień filmowy 14:05 Brejk 14:15 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (14) 14:40 Brejk 14:55 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (54) 15:20 Brejk 15:30 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotność króla (3) 15:55 Brejk 16:00 Dzień filmowy 16:10 Histeria: Megalomani (26) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Teoria wyzwolenia (42) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nawiedzone kaczory (16) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (8) 17:35 Dzień filmowy 17:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Kuzyn z odzysku (23) 18:10 6 w pracy 5 (3) 18:35 Karol do kwadratu 2 (18) 19:00 Dzień filmowy 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 20:05 Świat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż (2) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Święta (49) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (7) 21:30 Fresh Air: eXperience 112 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (6) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Blacksite: Area 51 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (15) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (1) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Hongkong 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (15) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (1) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Hongkong 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 20:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (15) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (1) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Ku pamięci... 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Zapadnięte oczy 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Wskazówki 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Seekonk - Pekińska sypialnia 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 3:00 World Café - Azja: Pekin 3:30 World Café - Azja: Szanghaj 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Obieżysklep (24/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (90) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (11) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Kaczka za milion 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (23) 16:00 Star Trek: Przepustka (15) 17:00 Star Trek: Zaginiony prom (16) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Anatomia ciała 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Pięć dni do północy (2-ost.) 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (11) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 2:40 Świat reporterów 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:05 Policjanci z Miami (37) 6:00 Telesklep 8:00 Wyścig po kasę 9:00 Nash Bridges (118) 10:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (20) 11:05 Świat według Dzikich (5) 11:35 Świat według Dzikich (6) 12:05 Karen Sisco (4/10) 13:05 Złoto Południa 15:05 Pogoda na miłość (5) 16:05 Życie na fali (12) 17:05 Mayday w stratosferze 19:05 Zakładnicy (7) 20:05 W morzu ognia 22:15 Gra o przeżycie 0:15 Detektyw Monk (5) 1:15 Pif-paf! Jesteś trup! 2:55 Laski na czacie 3:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Tajemnice ciała (6) 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 15:30 Kate - narzeczona księcia 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (4/6) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Ślubne pogotowie 20:00 Kochanki (6) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 21:30 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Motorwizja 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Pierścień i róża: Jestem twoja, tylko twoja (5-ost.) 9:35 Król w Chinach 10:30 Max - przyjaciel Hitlera 12:20 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana (1) 12:30 Sleepless 13:00 Stamping Ground 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja: W świecie wina 15:40 Teatr dla Dzieci: Bajki, czyli obrazki z dziecinnego pokoju 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... twórczością Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego (1) 17:40 O wyższości świąt Bożego Narodzenia... Jan Tadeusz Stanisławski 18:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego (2) 19:00 Recital Stanisławskiego 19:55 Niedziela z... twórczością Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego (3) 20:30 Na bis - jubileusz Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego 21:50 Studio TVP Kultura: KSU 21:55 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: KSU - legenda Bieszczad, legenda rocka 22:25 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: KSU 23:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:45 Rytmy serca: Muzyka Nigerii 0:40 Kino nocne: Cudowne chwile 2:30 Być skinheadem 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Planet VIVA 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Fristajlo 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Barton Fink 10:05 Zawrót głowy 12:20 Gorzka czekolada 14:10 Cinemania (258) 14:40 Dzień rozdania dyplomów 16:25 Kwiecień 17:55 Kobieta w bieli 20:00 Dalekie pawilony (2/3) 21:50 Drżące ciało 23:40 Emmanuelle 1:20 Sam przeciw wszystkim 2:50 Strefa wojny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA/Kanada 2001 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA/Kanada 2001 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2001 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2001 00:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Australia 1997 01:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2001 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2001 03:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 19 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:15 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 20 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 02:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 03:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 19 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:15 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 20 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:55 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 Cinemax 2 06:00 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 07:50 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 09:30 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 11:20 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 12:55 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 14:40 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 16:10 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 18:05 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 20:00 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Australia 2004 21:35 Przez ciemne zwierciadło - thriller SF reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Rory Cochrane, Robert Downey Jr., Mitch Baker USA 2006 23:15 Taniec na wodzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Neal Jimenez, Michael Steinberg, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Wesley Snipes, Helen Hunt, William Allen Young USA 1992 01:00 Droga zemsty - thriller reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Sam Elliott, Timothy Hutton, James Cromwell, David Hayman USA 2006 02:30 Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky, Raymond J. Barry USA 1995 04:30 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 2 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 502 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 503 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 504 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 505 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 517 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 518 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 519 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 407 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 408 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 208 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 209 USA 2001 12:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 210 USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 520 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 521 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 426 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 409 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 410 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 411 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 211 USA 2001 16:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 212 USA 2001 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 214 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 215 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 216 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Alex - serial odc. 107 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:15 Alex - serial odc. 108 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 616 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 617 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 21:00 Popcorn - komedia reż. Darren Fisher, wyk. Laura Aikman, Sophie Anderton, Jodi Albert, Colette Brown, Chike Chan, Luke de Woolfson, Andrew Dunn, Charlotte Bellis Ferreira, Oliver Ford, Gemma Gregory, Ophelia Lovibond, Kate Maberly, Jack Ryder, Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 302 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 303 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Trawka - serial odc. 104 USA 2005 00:05 Trawka - serial odc. 105 USA 2005 00:30 Trawka - serial odc. 106 USA 2005 01:00 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 612 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 613 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 511 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 512 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:05 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 513 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 225 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 226 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Cybill - serial odc. 101 - 103 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 12, Na wybiegach - Odcinek specjalny 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Więzy krwi USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Hope na rozdrożu USA 2003 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 17 11:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 17 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Rodzina a romans Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 1 13:45 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Burzliwe wesele reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:45 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Miodowy miesiąc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Walka kobiet USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Addison odkrywa jak radzić sobie samemu reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Złośliwa cheerleaderka USA 2005 18:15 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Stary człowiek i morze USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Dobroczynny Will USA 1998 20:05 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 23, Niespodzianka Freda USA 2003 21:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 24, Koniec mitu USA 2003 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Tornado reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 7, 36 godzin USA 2006 23:40 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kołyska USA 2005 00:35 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ja i mój cień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Ślicznotki w bikini reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 35, Scarlett Johansson Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Na słodko 3: Creme fraiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Wołowina po birmańsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 15 10:20 Mondovino: Via Appia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Magiczne wypieki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:50 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Jacques Maximin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Wołowina po birmańsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:40 Street Cafe: Wietnam - Hanoi - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary u strażaków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:55 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 9 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Jamajskie smaki - serial komediowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester, Lancashire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 15 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Decydujące starcie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 2 21:00 Czarna kawa: W Ameryce - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Irene Angelico, wyk. Kanada 2005 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Ser - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Paul Bocuse - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:00 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 00:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 31 01:20 Na słodko 3: Groszki czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 01:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 15 01:55 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:25 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Ian Pengelly - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 02:50 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 03:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 03:45 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:15 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 04:40 Para w kuchni: Finger foods - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 05:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 05:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku - film fabularny reż. Juan José Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella,Natalia Oreiro,Diana Lamas,Jessica Schultz,Boris Rubaja,Cristina Alberó,Miguel Guerberof Argentyna 1998 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Facundo Arana & Osvaldo Laport 10:35 To jest życie: Wyrzec się siebie - serial odc. 8 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku - film fabularny reż. Juan José Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella,Natalia Oreiro,Diana Lamas,Jessica Schultz,Boris Rubaja,Cristina Alberó,Miguel Guerberof Argentyna 1998 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 35 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 2 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 48 21:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 11 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 21:30 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 12 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 13 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku - film fabularny reż. Juan José Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella,Natalia Oreiro,Diana Lamas,Jessica Schultz,Boris Rubaja,Cristina Alberó,Miguel Guerberof Argentyna 1998 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 2 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku